Molded cobble-like blocks or stones are commonly used in the fabrication of walls, paths and landscaping structures. These blocks are generally fabricated by molding cement or other such materials in various shapes and configurations and, once settled and dried, assembled by a mason or other such stoneworker in various structures.
However, apparatus and methods for making these blocks generally require significant manpower to ensure a proper molding of the blocks, that is, to provide various smoothing and finishing touches to the wet and/or drying cement blocks to minimize unwanted defects and reduce a number of misshaped products.